


In the Motel Room

by MrWhite



Category: Knockaround Guys (2001)
Genre: Friendship, Gay, Knockaround Guys, Love, M/M, Matty Demaret - Freeform, Motel, Romance, Taylor Reese - Freeform, chris scarpa - Freeform, johnny marbles - Freeform, montana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhite/pseuds/MrWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts the way the chapter starts in the movie. My own part of the story comes into play after Brucker says "Found out what you told me to". Matty and Taylor fool around before bed. It's a natural thing for them as they've fooled around many times since meeting each other. But Marbles and Scarpa didn't know that... Short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Motel Room

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from an idea that Matty and Taylor fool around from time to time, especially when it's night time and they're alone together and sleep's not coming easy...

Matty and Taylor shared a motel room, two beds, one of them on each. They'd just went out to get something to eat, Graztiti's. Matty only got a coffee 'cause he was anxious and not really hungry. But Taylor could always eat, and he got a butterball.

They watched TV as they consumed, of a guy hunting turkey.

"Look at these fuckers!" Taylor said, amusement in his voice. Matty smiled.

"Sitting out in the woods all day... Stakin' out a turkey," Taylor continued, looking over at Matty. Matty laughed, sipping on his coffee before resting it on the lamp stand between he and Taylor's bed.

"What do they need to do that for...? Go to fuckin' Graztiti's, get a butterball!" Taylor ended.

Matty again laughed and leaned his head back against the wall, looking over at Taylor.

"You know, we were gonna go once..." he said, quietly, looking for Taylor's reaction.

"Come on..." Taylor replied, disbelievingly.

"Yeah. November 14th 1986..." Matty said, looking away as he remembered the plans they had. "Just me and my pop, goin' upstate for deer..." he added, losing his smile. "I remember I was gonna get woken up at 4:15 in the morning. Hm... the knock came, alright. Whole fuckin' door came off its' hinges," stated Matty, irritated. "OC Task Force, Feds, NYPD... Yeah... Weren't takin' any chances with Benny Chains', that night..."

Matty looked down at his lap while Taylor watched him, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I always wondered..." Matty continued. "What it would have been like... if we had left the night before, you know? Had spent that time together... before he went in..." the black-haired man ended, looking back at the TV. Brows creased, Taylor looked away, as well.

For a moment they both watched TV. The hunter removed his face-net after killing the turkey, revealing his dark skin and blond bob-cut.

"So this coulda been you, huh?" Taylor asked, jokingly, gesturing toward the man on the screen. Matty laughed, taking his coffee back off the stand.

"Yeah. The hat, the face-net, the whole deal," he replied, looking at Taylor. He then looked down at his coffee. "A different way for me, what can I tell ya..."

Taylor smiled, glad to have Matty laughing, then he smoothed out a wrinkle in his jeans.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Matty and Taylor looked at each other then Matty stood up and walked over. Taylor stood up as well and watched from behind as Matty opened the door, revealing Brucker.

"Found out what you told me to..." he said.

"Good," Matty replied, showing no remorse for what he'd had Taylor do. "Who are they and where can I find 'em?" asked Matty.

"Decker and Teeze. Kids. Live over at 41 Parkway Drive," replied Brucker.

"Alright, thank you," Matty replied, shutting the door. Brucker looked at Taylor and Taylor looked back before the door was shut all the way. Matty and Taylor then sat back down.

"41 Parkway Drive..." Matty began, shaking his head back and forth. "A couple of fuckin' kids took the money? You believe that?" he asked, irritated, looking at Taylor.

Taylor shook his head back and forth. Matty sighed. "Fuck... Sleepin' ain't gonna come easy, tonight..."

"Nah..." said Taylor. "Probably not," he added, getting into a better position, so he was laying instead of sitting. It was quiet and still for a minute before Matty looked at Taylor then got off his bed to move over to Taylor's.

Taylor looked up at Matty, then pushed over, giving him room. Matty sat on the bed then layed down beside Taylor. They looked at each other and Matty turned to shut the lamp off, so the only light in the room came from the TV.

In the next room over were Marbles and Scarpa. Scarpa was trying to sleep while Marbles was watching TV.

"How come Chewbacca always makes the same sound? I mean, where's the variety?" said Marbles.

"How the fuck should I know? Do I look like a fuckin' Speilberg to you? Shut up, alright? Go to sleep, already," replied Scarpa, irritated.

"Fine, I'll shut up, but I'm not going to sleep," Marbles said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Suddenly, there were noises, like the sqeak of a rocking bed. It came from Matty and Taylor's room, and the noise continued, it didn't stop.

"Doesn't that sound like-?" Marbles began.

"Shut up, Marbles!" Scarpa interrupted.

"Isn't that Matty and Taylor's room?" asked Marbles, ignoring Scarpa.

"It can't be them in there makin' those noises. It's gotta be a guy and his broad. They don't play for that team. Now go to sleep," Scarpa replied.

"Yeah, but... I'm pretty sure that was their room," Marbles stated, getting no response.

The next morning, once Marbles and Scarpa woke up, they found Matty and Taylor coming out of the room Marbles predicted they were in. Marbles and Scarpa looked at each other.

Later, when Matty and Taylor were talking, away from them, Scarpa turned toward Marbles.

"Look, Marbles, don't say anything. They obviously don't want us to know, and I don't blame them. So keep your mouth shut," he said.

"What's there to be ashamed of? I mean, if they love-" Marbles began, but he was cut off.

"No. No. Shut up. Not one more word about it, you hear me?" Scarpa responded, feeling uneasy about the whole idea. Marbles sighed then looked away.

The End.


End file.
